The Rubies That Led Us Here
by Narnialuvr98
Summary: Peter has a secret he vowed would never endanger his siblings. When Lucy is kidnapped on her birthday because of it, Susan, Peter, and Edmund must overcome all odds, assassination attempts, and a man named Tith to save their sister and help the country remain the forever free land of Narnia.
1. Chapter 1: The Messenger

Lucy Pevensie sat in the library of Cair Paravel deep inside the world of a novel. The library was one of her favorite places in the entire palace. It supplied her with hours of entertainment, travels to other worlds, and a lovely view of the Eastern Sea through a window bigger than her. Due to the size of the library, Lucy had happily (and more than once) lost her way through the weaving maze of bookshelves stuffed with romance and adventure. The libraries in Finchley hardly compared in size and magnificence, although Lucy did not remember them much. She had lived in Narnia with her brothers and sister for years. It was the seventh year in the reign of the four Pevensie children. That particular day was the afternoon before Lucy's 15th birthday, and she had escaped from the planning of the ball to be held that night in her honor.

"Lucy!"

Lucy's head jerked up. She sighed as she reluctantly began to close her book. Suddenly, and idea popped into her head. Her novel, which was dog eared and worn from her reading it numerous times, was about an assassin sent to kill the king of her country. She meets a boy, who happens to be revealed as the prince, they fall in love and the king is saved. Lucy jumped out of her chair and ran behind a shelf of cookbooks. She peeked out over and saw Susan.

"Lucy, where are you?"

Lucy edged around the shelf until she was behind Susan and facing Susan's back.

"I know you're in here," Susan said. "Cecily has been at the door all day." Susan began speaking to herself. "She said Lucy hasn't come out yet."

Lucy suppressed a giggle as she slowly backed toward the door. When she had reached it, she nodded to Cecily and ran as fast as she could to the throne room. She entered and darted to her throne. She plopped into the velvet cushion and sent a smile in her brothers' direction. Lucy smoothed the skirt of her yellow dress and combed her fingers through her hair before fixing the crown of shell and pearl laurels encircling her head.

"Susan's looking for you," Peter told her, the look of curiosity shining in his blue eyes. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, causing the maroon fabric of his tunic to fold over itself.

"Is she?" Lucy replied breathlessly.

At that moment, Susan entered the throne room, forest green dress swishing around her legs at every step she took.

"Lucy, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Susan reprimanded.

"Have you?" Lucy responded.

"Yes. And I decided to check here after you ran out behind me."

Susan laughed when she took notice of the surprised look on her sister's face.

"Cecily is a _very_ trustful badger," she stated.

Lucy laughed. "Apparently," she replied.

Susan took her seat in between Lucy and Edmund, also taking the time to adjust her crown and relay the top layer of fabric of her her dress over the bottom layer.

"What are we waiting for exactly?" Edmund asked, fingering the golden chord connected to his sapphire tunic.

"Oreius informed me there was an important visitor," Peter answered.

Suddenly, Oreius entered the room followed by a servant in a farmer's tan jacket and brown trousers.

"Mayfe, from the house of Tith," Oreius announced.

At the mention of the latter, Peter jumped from his throne. Noticing his siblings' confused looks, Peter told them, "There is no need for you to be present. You may leave."

Lucy scooted forward in her throne. "But Peter-"

"Please."

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, sensing their brother's urgency, exited the throne room. Susan and Lucy headed off to the kitchen to finish preparing the menu for Lucy's ball. But Edmund, after his sisters were out of sight, turned back and returned to the door of the throne room. Peter was alone, reading a letter he held clamped between his white fingers as he paced the floor. When he finished reading, Peter sat in his throne, deep in thought.

"What was that about?" Peter heard a voice say.

Peter jumped. "Ed! You didn't hear anything did you?"

Edmund looked at him suspiciously. "Was I not supposed to?"

Peter stood. "Never mind. It's nothing. Let's go help your sisters with Lucy's ball."


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

**A/N: Ok, so I didn't know I was supposed to have these author notes with the actual chapter :/ oh well! Anyway...thanks to the likes, follows, and reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia :( If I did, it would probably be a lot different. The only thing I own are Tith, Mayfe, a boy in this chapter, and oh yeah, the story. :)**

** -Me :D 3**

* * *

Chapter 2:The Ball

That night the ballroom of Cair Paravel was filled with dryads, centaurs, fauns, and squirrels. Dwarves chatted while talking animals danced. Presents lay arranged piled high on a cherry wood table, not made from a dryad's tree. Although Lucy had said she didn't need any gifts, the subjects of the Valiant queen were happy to oblige. Oreius announced her entrance, and in she walked, curled brown hair encircled by the silver crown of flowers. She wore a deep rose gown with sleeves that billowed, a pale rose sash tied in a bow, and a pale rose neckline embroidered with diamonds. Everyone clapped as Lucy made her way to her siblings.

"Why who is this?" Peter teased. "It can't be Lucy, _this _girl is too grown up."

"Maybe Peter," Lucy replied, a smile parting her lips. "But I'm still a little girl."

"Well then, my grown up little girl," Peter said, bowing. "May I have this dance?"

Lucy laughed, "Of course."

And with that, Peter whisked Lucy away. They danced, laughed, and talked until Peter felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a boy near Edmund's age.

"May I cut in?" the boy asked Peter.

Peter nodded. "Sure."

The boy took Lucy's hand and they danced away. The boy introduced himself to be Luke and he and Lucy chatted until they felt like old friends.

Peter watched on. He wanted to be happy for Lucy, but the note he had read earlier in the day gnawed at his mind like moths on a garment of clothing. There had been an obvious threat. He had to keep his family safe. He was the oldest. No matter what, no one could find out about the letter, or its message.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Susan and Edmund sat near the the dancing while they watched Peter and Lucy dance, until a stranger cut in. Peter eventually walked over and took a seat beside Edmund.

"Who's that?" Edmund asked.

"I think his name is Luke," Peter answered.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. He turned to find a messenger, dressed like the one who had visited that afternoon, but this man's clothing revealed he seemed to be of higher standing.

The messenger bowed coldly. "I come from the house of Tith," he said.

Peter went rigid. "I will speak to you outside."

The messenger turned and walked through the hall leading to the door of the Northern courtyard.

"Keep Lucy here," Peter whispered to Susan and Edmund. He departed, followed by his siblings' gazes. Susan turned back to the dance and saw that Lucy was also looking after Peter before she turned her attention back to her partner.

Edmund stood. "I'll be right back," he said. He stealthily followed Peter through the hall and stopped at the door.

"What is so important he sends two messengers in one day?" Peter demanded.

"You know what he wants," the messenger replied harshly. "He is growing impatient. He has ways of getting what he desires."

"Is this a threat to the High King in his own castle?" Peter yelled. "This is the first time I've heard of him wanting them. What made him change his mind?"

"He reevaluated the advantages of possessing them," the messenger answered. He altered his gaze toward the direction of the castle. "He will find a way to get them. He knows your weaknesses. This ball is for your sister is it not? I seem to have heard the possibiblty of your siblings crossing Master's; shall we say, range of knowledge. All three seem to be exceptional leverage. Wouldn't you agree?"

Edmund glared. If this freak even _thought_ of saying a mean word to Susan or Lucy, Edmund would bash his head in with a rock. Evidently Peter had a similar idea.

"If you ever," Peter told the messenger through clenched teeth. "Lay a hand on any of my family, I'll have a sword at your throat before you can laugh in triumph. That goes for your master as well."

The messenger stared hard at Peter before leaving the courtyard.

"King Edmund," he sneered, as he eerily glided past him.

Edmund turned to Peter, and watched the color drain from his face.

"Edmund! How long have you been standing there?"

"Peter, _what is going on_?" Edmund pleaded. "Who is that?"

Peter swallowed. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Edmund demanded.

"Because I need to keep you and your sisters out of danger," Peter said. "The less you know, the safer you are."

* * *

**Oooooooo ****_*Audience gasps*_**** The plot thickens. **

**_*Says in an announcer's voice *_**** Will Peter keep Susan, Ed, and Lucy out of danger. Will Tith get whatever he has his heart set on possessing? **

**Stay tuned! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Luke

**A/N: Hello! Sorry if in the previous chapter, the line 'crossed Master's, shall we say, range of knowledge' didn't make any sense. I meant it sort of like 'crossed his radar', but they hadn't created radars; therefore, he couldn't have used the saying.**

**Disclaimer: Still not C.S. Lewis. Never have, never will be.**

* * *

After telling Susan where they were headed, Lucy and Luke walked out into one of Cair Paravel's gardens. As they sat down on a bench, Luke plucked a rose from one of the numerous bushes and handed it to Lucy. She received it with blushing cheeks.

"Thank you," she told him.

"You are most definitely welcome, Your Majesty," Luke replied. "Have you enjoyed your ball?"

"Yes, I have," Lucy responded. "It's been most enjoyable. You should have seen us this afternoon, Luke. We were checking on the baking and Susan accidentally got flour _all_ over her dress," she laughed. Suddenly her face regained composure. She scooted forward. "Luke," she started. "You said you lived near here. If you don't mind me asking, who do you live with? You must have some family. Don't you?"

Luke looked up from under his blond hair as he spoke. "Well, I've got a father. Not a very good figure. Mother's been gone for five years now. No brothers or sisters. So most of the time it's just me."

Lucy eyes took on a sad look. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Luke answered.

"Would you care to stay in the palace for a few weeks?" Lucy asked. "As a guest?"

Luke graciously excepted the offer. "So, Your Highness," he said. "Why don't you tell me some more about yourself?"

"Alright," Lucy replied, thinking for a moment. "My favorite color is pale yellow, my favorite thing to do is read, and my favorite time of day is the morning. What about you?"

He thought for a few seconds before responding. "Blue, riding horses, and evening."

"Very nice," Lucy said.

"Yes," Luke replied, blue eyes twinkling. Suddenly he rose and dramatically stood taller. "Will you accompany on a stroll through the garden, Miss?"

Lucy giggled. "Yes, of course, Sir," she replied, standing and taking his arm.

As they wove through the garden's shortest path, around bushes and sporadically placed trees near the castle, they chatted some more. Lucy found out that Luke lived hardly fifteen miles out from Cair Paravel, and other random little facts he shared. He liked dogs, disliked bees, and his horse was named Colby because his coat was black as coal. Lucy also learned that he was a firm believer in Aslan.

"Have you ever seen him?" Lucy asked.

"No. You have though, haven't you? At your coronation?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "I love him so dearly. I wish he would return, I haven't seen him in years."

"I'm sure he will turn up eventually," Luke said.

"I hope so," Lucy said. "I miss him."

"Hold on," Luke said. "Don't be sad. Today's happy, remember? Tomorrow's your birthday!" He took the rose from her hands and placed it behind her ear. As they returned to their starting point, a voice came from the direction of the palace.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head in the direction of the speaker. "Coming, Susan!" she yelled. She smiled as she and Luke walked back toward the entrance to the garden. As they walked, Luke secretly stole a glance backward. From a bush, he made out two poison green eyes watching them. He realized that these four monarchs were in grave danger and hoped he wouldn't have to play a part in the plot to overthrow their reign.

* * *

**So, this chapter was something written on the spot, the rest are edited from the original draft in one of my writing notebooks. It's just supposed to be the starting point of Luke and Lucy's friendship, and the end is just to build suspense, I suppose. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Abduction Attempt

**A/N: Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Narnia. Not the Pevensies. Not the country. Not the original storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Abduction Attempt

The next morning, Lucy awoke in her bedroom. She sighed happily when she remembered that day was her birthday. She sat up, climbed out of bed, dressed in a sea foam green gown with deep gold trim, and combed her hair, all with a smile on her face. She walked over to one of her windows looking out to the castle grounds. She loved looking out that particular window, because there were always animals, and flowers on the grassy grounds, and people walking on the bridge from the bedrooms, laundry rooms, and kitchen of the castle to the ballroom, library, and throne room. She let her gaze wander over the grounds looking for any animals that might be hidden from sight. But instead of an animal, she found a man. He was standing, leaning on one of the supporting beams of the bridge, and looking at her with poison green eyes. A chill went up her spine, and suddenly she didn't feel safe in her own castle.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Susan said, with somehow forced happiness, as she walked into her room. She ran over to her little sister and wrapped her arms around her.

When Susan had released her, Lucy turned back to the window. The man was gone. Lucy gasped.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Susan asked, concern showing through her eyes.

"There was a man," Lucy stammered. "Watching me."

Susan's fake smile melted away, as she realized with slight relief and fear she didn't have to be happy at that moment, "There was one out my window too! I think we need to tell Peter. I don't know who he was."

Lucy agreed and the sisters headed off to find the High King. The walked up stairs, through halls, down corridors, and into the hall leading to the throne room. Suddenly, Lucy stopped.

"I think someone is following us," she whispered. "I can hear their feet."

"So can I," Susan replied. "But I wasn't sure if I was imagining it."

They walked quicker. They could hear their pursuer keeping up the pace. All of a sudden, Lucy grabbed Susan's arm and they ran. To their dismay, their pursuer was a fast runner, and soon the girls felt their arms being grabbed. The pursuer spun them around and pinned them against the wall, seconds before Susan realized he was the man outside her window.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, foul breath forcing its way up into the girls' nostrils, and golden brown eyes darting back and forth from the girls' terrified blue ones. "Where is your brother? The High King remembers the discussion he had with my friend last night. Doesn't he? Tell him Master is growing agitated at his reluctance to respond."

Susan, with attempted fearlessness, said, "Unhand us! You have no right to hold us against our will."

The man's unchanged look showed her he wasn't going to release them without further persuasion.

"If Peter talked to your friend only last night," she said, trying to sound reasonable. "Shouldn't he wait a few days before deciding Peter isn't going to respond? He could be leaving to find your friend right now."

"Ha!" the man laughed. "You think I'm stupid enough to listen to you? Just tell your brother that if he does not give in to my master, there will be consequences. For him and those he loves."

Before he could let this sink in, he suddenly doubled over, clutching his temples. In a split second he was upright once again. He looked around before speaking.

"There seems to be a change in plans," he snarled. "My master thinks that those consequences should be established now."

With that he suddenly turned and pulled a small flask out of his pocket. When he sprinkled some of the contents on the floor of the hall, a huge, gaping hole appeared. The man turned back to Susan and Lucy, who had quickly figured this was a portal. They started to run the other way when he grabbed Lucy's arm and Susan's wrist and propelled them toward the hole. Lucy started to scream. She screamed and prayed to Aslan that someone would hear her. The man, too terrified of his master to really think about what he was doing, managed to bring his knee hard and fast into her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, and silencing her cry.

"Stop!" Susan screamed. "Lucy!"

The man dragged Lucy's gasping figure once again toward the hole. Suddenly, footsteps were heard running round the turn. Peter and Edmund bounded into the passageway.

"You!" Peter cried.

As Oreius and a few other creatures came into the man's view, he let go of Susan and Lucy and dove into the hole. Edmund ran to catch him, but the hole closed up before he could grab him. Peter ran over to Susan, who kneeled beside Lucy and held her, trying to calm her.

"What happened?" Peter asked Susan. "Are you alright? What did he do?"

Susan explained and Peter grew paler with every word. After she finished speaking, Peter wrapped his arms around the two girls as Lucy began to cry and looked at Edmund. What if they hadn't heard Lucy scream? What if the man had forced the girls into the hole before they had gotten there? Peter closed his eyes and silently thanked Aslan as he kissed Lucy on top of her head. It had been a close call.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the next chapter! Hope everyone thinks it's good. I'm not really one to talk because I wrote it. btw, when the man clutched his temples and doubled over, he was supposed to be getting, like, a telepathic message from Tith. (Just thought I'd put that out there) Review please! And feel free to ask any questions if anything is confusing. **

**_FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Abduction

**A/N: Chapter 5! Thought I'd continue with the title and call this one 'The Abduction' :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Lucy was still shaken by the events of the morning by that afternoon. By this time, she felt she was not having a very good birthday.

At lunch, Edmund found Lucy in the kitchen and walked to her hunched figure at one of the tables. One look at her sad, innocent face and Edmund knew he had to cheer her up. He thought of a solution in less than a minute.

"Would you like to go horseback riding with me?" he asked as he took his seat across from her. At the mention of the certain pastime, Lucy's head came up to face her brother's and a smile broadened across her face. However, before she could respond, a voice interrupted.

"Absolutely not," Peter, who had overheard the question, answered for Lucy.

Surprised at their brother's appearance, the two siblings prepared to convince Peter otherwise.

"Please Peter?" Lucy pleaded. "I won't be alone. Edmund will be with me. And I can ask Luke along if you'd like. He rides horses a lot."

"No," Peter repeated. "And anyway, I haven't seen Luke since yesterday. Where has he gone to? Besides, I don't know who else of those people are out there."

Edmund saw Lucy shift uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. He knew riding horses would make Lucy feel better.

"Could we please Pete?" Edmund asked. "Lucy and I would love it. We know basically everyone. And we could ride near the forest with all of the dryads and talking animals. They'd be watching us."

Lucy giggled as she listened to her brother plead on the grounds that they would have magical babysitters. She tried one last desperate attempt, "Peter. Today _is_ my birthday."

Peter thought for a moment. He finally consented as he thought of all of the big animals in the forest who could protect Edmund and Lucy if need be.

When they were saddled, Peter walked to Lucy's horse.

"Take Susan's horn," he said, holding it out for her to grasp. "And I want both of you to know where the other one is at all times."

"Peter," Lucy laughed. "It's just horseback riding."

After attaching the horn to her belt, Lucy rode out of the stable with Edmund. They talked and laughed together and Lucy thought perhaps this birthday would become a happy one. A mile out from the castle, and half a mile from the forest, Lucy rode out a little in front of Edmund. She felt the wind catch the skirt of her sea foam dress and steadied her crown, so it would not be carried away by the breeze. She was about to speak when suddenly, she heard a distressed horse's neigh and a yell. Before she could turn around, her horse fell, shooting her into the air and causing her to land with a thud on her back. Lucy had a hard time regaining her breath after falling and realized with a sick feeling as she finally turned around, that her horse had made the same noise the first horse had made. The sight she saw turned the sick feeling into a pain that made her want to scream. She saw Edmund struggling against two men with their arms around his chest, attempting to tie his hands and at the same time restrain him. On the ground a few feet away, lay Edmund's dead horse with an arrow black as ink protruding from it. An arrow identical to the one in her own dead horse.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed as she rose to her feet. She ran to help her older brother, wishing she had brought a weapon with her. As she had this thought, she felt two arms wrap around her, preventing her from reaching Edmund.

"Edmund!" she shrieked again.

Edmund's head jerked to her as his ears registered she had called his name.

"Lucy!" he yelled. He struggled even harder with the new purpose for freeing himself.

Lucy tried to move her hand down to where the horn was dangling at her leg, when she felt a cloth roughly pushed against her mouth and nose. She breathed in a sweet, odd, perfume-like smell.

"Lucy! No! Don't breathe it in!" Edmund yelled. At least, that's what Lucy thought he had yelled. She couldn't be sure. Everything was turning hazy. They world around her went black.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Edmund looked on as his sister's body dropped to the ground.

"LUCY!" he roared, struggling all the harder to rid himself of his captors. He saw the man who had drugged Lucy pick her up and walk to his horse. Tears came to Edmund's eyes as he tried to think of something to do. Before he could, he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head and heard an evil laugh. Darkness.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Edmund. Ed! Edmund, are you alright? Can you hear me? Ed!"

Edmund tried to open his eyes. His head ached. He tried to move, but couldn't.

Edmund attempted to open his eyes, and found the world around him to be dark blue. "Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"You're tied to a tree a mile out from Cair," Edmund heard a voice say as he felt the ropes holding him to the tree lose their strength. "It's almost the 10th hour of the day."

"Peter?" Edmund asked.

Peter sheathed his sword and crouched down beside Edmund, enveloping his little brother into a hug. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"I was hit in the head," Edmund replied shortly.

"Edmund," Peter asked, leaning away from him. "Edmund, where's Lucy?"

Edmund's eyes widened as realization dawned. Edmund looked around frantically.

"Peter, they took her! She's gone, they took Lucy!"

"Calm down Ed," Peter said, trying to remain solemn.

Edmund felt tears well up in his eyes as guilt washed over him. Him, who had suggested the stupid horse ride in the first place.

"Ed, don't worry," Peter told him, fighting back his own tears as he felt his brother's guilt and sorrow emanating from him. "She'll -"

"Peter."

The two boys heard a whisper. Peter turned. Susan stood in the moonlight with tears running down her face and something glittering in her hands. She presented it. It was Lucy's crown.

* * *

**So, Lucy's been kidnapped. Oooooooooo... What did you guys think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

**A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews. I really appreciate them! So who feels bad for Edmund? I totally would feel bad if I were him. :( Also, the kids are supposed to be their ages in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader movie from 2010.**

**Disclaimer: Still the same. *says in an old country voice* I still don't own nothin'! (hee hee :) )**

* * *

Edmund paced nervously back and forth in the throne room, fingering the bump on his head that Peter said must have come from the hilt of a sword.

"Edmund!"

Susan hastily walked toward him. "Don't touch your head!"

Edmund dropped his hand to his side and received the cloth-wrapped ice Susan handed him.

"Thanks," Edmund replied, placing the frigid package on his aching head.

Susan and Edmund had been waiting for an eternity to hear from Peter. Peter had found Tith's messenger with the green eyes sneaking around the perimeter of the castle, and now questioned him about anything he could possibly know about Lucy's whereabouts. Edmund was about to go crazy. At the beginning of the interrogation, Edmund heard Tog (the man) sharply and proudly point out that twice he had touched Peter's siblings and no harm had come to him. Edmund realized Tog must have been one of the men holding him back from reaching Lucy. He felt anger bubble up inside him as he heard the unsheathing of a sword and Peter asking if Tog wanted him to change that.

That had been two hours ago. Now, Edmund was pacing, praying, doing anything to keep his mind from seeing Lucy's limp body fall to the ground.

Finally, Peter opened the door of the interrogation room and ordered Orieus to take Tog to the dungeons before walking toward Susan and Edmund.

"Nothing of her whereabouts," Peter said, reading his siblings' minds. "Just that she was the first."

Edmund looked at the ground. "It's all my fault," he said, attracting Peter and Susan's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should have never let you two go."

Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Peter and Susan would never listen. If only he had fought a little harder. Lucy was his only sibling younger than him. His only sibling he felt responsible for. This wasn't the first time this had happened either.

_Last Summer, they had all been at the swimming hole when Peter and Susan had left for a few moments. Lucy was standing on a grassy ledge over the water where Edmund had snuck up behind her and pushed her in. She quickly surfaced and shook her head in disbelief. _

_"Edmund!" she giggled, treading water._

_Edmund laughed. He pulled off his shoes, ready to jump in. Before he could step foot in the water, Lucy was suddenly pulled under. _

_"Lucy!" Edmund cried. "Lucy!"_

_He ran to the edge of the water when Lucy suddenly resurfaced. _

_"Help!" she screamed. She was pulled back under. A split second later, she popped up, followed by a thick, long, yellow log, stopping Edmund in his tracks. It wasn't a log, it was a snake. A snake with its fangs bared and beady eyes staring straight at his little sister. He hated snakes. He couldn't even stand to look at pictures of snakes. For as long as he could remember, every time he saw a snake he went running to find Susan or his mother. He had been made fun of it. The bullying escalated and the next thing he new he was being the jerk he was before Aslan had saved him._

_The rest happened in slow motion. The snake headed toward Lucy, ready to attack. Suddenly, Edmund heard a yell behind him and saw Peter dive into the water. He unsheathed Rhindon, killed the snake with one fatal strike, and dragged the sobbing Lucy from the water. The snake had pulled her under, nearly drowning her._

The memory would haunt Edmund for about the rest of his life, he knew. He had let Lucy down. And now he had let her down again.

He had let everyone down.

* * *

**So, I admit I put the whole flashback in because I totally hate snakes. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A First Assassination Attempt

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing**

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes and groaned. The nice, sweet smell that had been inhaled, now lingered in her nostrils, giving her a sick feeling. The room was dark, all except for a tiny barred window near the ceiling. Her hands and feet were chained.

_Happy Birthday to me,_ Lucy thought.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"The dungeons of Tith," an old voice replied.

The response gave Lucy a start.

An old man scooted himself into view. "Don't be afraid. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you. I," the man said, looking around the dungeon. "have been here for years, and never been outside."

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"Tith believed I owed him something, and when I didn't supply it, I was thrown in here. How has a pretty little girl like you offended a man like Tith?"

"I don't know," Lucy whispered. "Why does his name keep coming up?"

"Tith's?" the old man asked.

Lucy nodded. "It came up at home, and now I suppose I've been kidnapped because of it."

A moment of silence fell.

Lucy turned toward him. "What's your name?"

"James," the old man said kindly. "Yours?"

"Lucy."

James took on a look of surprise as he asked slowly, "Lucy? Lucy the Valiant?"

"Yes." Lucy replied. "How did you know that?"

"The guards don't know that everything they say travels through that vent in the far corner. I've heard bits and pieces about you and your family. Enough to know you weren't born here but you are kings and queens set by Aslan over the entire country of Narnia." He paused. "You said you were kidnapped?"

"Well, I didn't come here of my own will," Lucy replied.

"Oh," James said to himself. "The fiend. Kidnapping a girl for something he knows he can't have."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said, leaning forward.

"Nothing," James said quickly, dismissing the comment. "Nothing at all."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The castle of Cair Paravel was in an uproar about Lucy's disappearance. Peter had received another note, and was out days at a time, relentless in his search for Lucy's whereabouts. He knew she was probably being held in Tith's fortress, but had no idea where that was. Susan poked and prodded and criticized everything trying to keep her mind off her sister. And Edmund, he didn't know what to do with himself. With Peter being gone almost every day, and Susan being as demanding as she could, Edmund was very lonely and exhausted from lack of sleep.

It was a day Peter had come home before regrouping and heading out again. Edmund was bored to tears trying to entertain himself, and nothing pleased him. He headed up to the library and sat down to read a book. In minutes he was asleep. he awoke to a peculiar smell he had smelled before. Smoke. The thick, heavy, choking smoke of a fire. It didn't take him long to realize the fire was in the library. Edmund jumped out of his chair. He could see the fire starting to lick at the books on the shelves around him and the smoke was fast, enclosing around him, its intent to choke him. He suddenly realized it didn't look like a normal smoke. It curved like it had tentacles and it possessed an unnatural black color.

Edmund ran for the exit when suddenly, the smoke hit him. One of the tentacles had actually lashed at him, throwing him to the ground. He grabbed the crown now lying beside his head and moved onto his hands and knees to crawl.

Before he could, an arm of smoke wrapped around his upper arms and chest and pulled him to his feet. The fire rushed faster toward him, encircling him. Edmund struggled against the smoke, but the heaviness of it was making it hard to breathe. He was losing consciousness and could feel the heat of the flames inches from his legs. Suddenly he heard his name.

"Edmund!"

"Peter?" Edmund croaked.

Edmund hazily saw Peter come into view and head toward him. Peter ran to the fire encircled around his brother. he grabbed Edmund's arms and tried to pull him, but he didn't budge. Peter tried again, with the same results. He gave one last powerful tug and Edmund fell towards him. Peter half dragged, half helped Edmund out of the burning library into the hall.

* * *

**The first attempt at an assassination! **

**Thanks for reading! Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry it's been so long guys! I know how frustrated I get when people don't update so I'll try to regulate when I'm updating, but I don't know how long it might be in between updates...**

**Disclaimer: Always and forever - I DON'T OWN NARNIA :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Susan and Peter talked in hushed whispers. They stood outside the medical room where Edmund lay sleeping.

"What do you mean he wouldn't move?" Susan demanded.

"I mean he wouldn't move when I tried to pull him out of the fire," Peter explained.

"But," Susan stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Peter replied. "But I know it has something to do with Tith."

"No! Do not say that name," Susan said angrily. "I want it to go away."

Suddenly, the door of the medical room opened, and a little badger wobbled out.

"King Edmund is doing fine," Cecily informed the two monarchs. "He had damage to his lungs from the smoke, but I was able to draw out the majority. He is breathing normal again; or should be in no later than an hour. You may enter if you wish."

Peter and Susan carefully and quickly walked into the room. Edmund lay on a bed, pale and shaky. The castle physician stood over him. When the physician noticed Peter and Susan, he moved over in their direction.

I used Queen Lucy's cordial to heal his most severe wounds, but he still needs some time to rest," he said.

"Thank you," Peter said. He opened the door and saw the doctor out.

Susan glided to Edmund's bedside.

"Oh Eddie," she sighed sadly.

She placed her hand on his forehead and whispered, "Edmund?"

Edmund's eyes fluttered open as Peter joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked.

"Alright I suppose," Edmund responded quietly. "Was the library destroyed?"

"Not completely," Peter said. "Not past the point I found you."

"Well," Susan said, trying to change the subject. "I'm glad you're alright. We'll let you rest."

Susan kissed Edmund's forehead and began to move away.

"Wait!" Edmund yelled, grabbing Susan's wrist. "I need to tell you something. The smoke. It wasn't normal smoke. It was darker and...alive. It moved like it had arms. That's why I was stuck, Pete. It had wrapped around me."

Susan turned and looked at Peter horrified. Peter felt the same as he realized Edmund just confirmed his suspicion. The fire had been started by magic. It was magic. Peter's thoughts returned to both notes he received, and knew exactly who had started it.

* * *

**Sorry it's ****_really_**** short! I'm going out of town (again) so I'll try to update as soon as possible :)**


End file.
